


Hide and Seek Me

by kishuku



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishuku/pseuds/kishuku
Summary: Nicky is on the hunt.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Hide and Seek Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I know I said techno music in the club, but the song playing in my head was: “Be Your Love” by Bishop Briggs.

Nicky took his coat from the clerk, “Danke.” He shrugged into it and stepped back onto the dark cold streets of Berlin. He hadn’t found what he wanted in this club, after scanning the room and finishing a whiskey he’d decided it was time to move on. A few guys had sidled up to him, offering to buy him a drink or to cop a feel, a warm palm rubbed across his back or an arm draped over his shoulders. Nicky knew the figure he cut, black button down shirt pulled across broad shoulders with black jeans, hair slicked back from a sharp profile with serious slate blue eyes. He always attracted some attention, at minimum appreciative looks, but tonight he’d turned them down. They weren’t what Nicky was looking for tonight.

Clubs in Berlin were endless and every time he returned he had to relearn the names all over again, but much like cities in the world clubs changed names but seldom locations. Like Istanbul, not Constantinople. Nicky laughed softly to himself, he’d been around when the city’s only name had been Constantinople.

There was another club he was going to try before calling it a night. The new, but unlit sign, above the door now read: _Funky._

After standing in line again, having his ID checked again, paying another entrance fee again, and dropping his coat off again Nicky closed his eyes in preparation for the dark and pushed through the final door into the club. He stepped to the side and scanned the crowd as his eyes continued to adjust to the dark. Techno music thumping in his ears and through the soles of his feet. About a third of the room was occupied by the bar, reservation only tables lined the walls and encircled a dance floor pulsing with bodies.

Nicky pushed his way to the bar and ordered a whiskey. Drink in hand he twisted around to scan the crowd, leaning an elbow back on the edge of the bartop.

One man caught his attention almost immediately. The man was on the dance floor, slender jean-clad hips moving suggestively to the thump of the bass, his white shirt a riot of colors as the lights flickered and strobed across his chest. He was Middle Eastern or Indian? Or Latino? He could’ve also been biracial. In the past it’d been much easier to determine where someone came from, but nowadays with so many interracial relationships, who knew anymore?

Nicky didn’t know and he honestly didn’t care. He just knew this man was his type, dark hair, a beard and moustache neatly trimmed, slender hips, and broad shoulders. He was also the type of a short East Asian twink on the dance floor who stretched up on tiptoes to drag the dark haired man down for a long kiss. Nicky watched as the two men kissed and ground against each other to the beat of the music, when they came up for air the man opened his eyes and looked straight at Nicky. His dark gaze was electric, like a storm waiting to be unleashed, and direct. He smiled and gave Nicky a wink.

Nicky saluted the two with his drink, slouched further back against the bar, and held the man’s gaze long enough to pop open a button on his shirt in invitation. The man’s smile widened into something predatory. He leaned down and yelled something into the twink’s ear, who was still wrapped around him like an octopus. He somehow managed to disentangle himself and started weaving his way through the dancers towards the bar. His former dance partner gave Nicky the evil eye, Nicky offered him a single shoulder shrug in apology.

Apparently Nicky was someone’s type too.

Nicky finished his drink as he watched the man break free of the dancers and head straight for him. He leaned into Nicky’s space, “Hey.”

“Hey.”

The man smiled, “Buy me a drink.”

Nicky obediently waved at the bartender and held up two fingers.

The man’s dark eyes wandered over Nicky’s slouched form, lingering briefly on his open shirt and his lips. He grabbed the drinks when they arrived and he slipped one glass into Nicky’s hand with a quick brush of fingers.

“Like what you see?” Nicky asked.

The man chuckled, his shoulders shaking as he took his first drink, “You need to ask?” He turned that dark sultry gaze back toward Nicky, then leaned in until his lips hovered just out of reach. It forced Nicky to stretch up and close the distance for that first kiss.

His lips tasted like whiskey and salt. The soft scrape of his beard against Nicky’s face sent an electric shiver down his spine. His pulse was suddenly competing with the thump from the music.

He needed this. He _wanted._

The man looming over him groaned, Nicky felt the vibrations traveling down his throat, and then man’s tongue was demanding entrance. Nicky obliged and the man was licking his way into his mouth, tasting him from the inside out. The man rubbed the palm of his hand down over Nicky’s chest, the firm pressure over one nipple sending a jolt through Nicky. He was flushed and aroused by the time the man pulled away.

“Wanna get out of here?” the man asked. He tossed back the remnants of his drink.

Nicky nodded and did the same with his drink. He slipped a few Marks under their empty glasses and followed his hookup for the night to the door. They collected their coats and slipped out into the chill.

“My place is just around the corner from here,” the man told Nicky.

Even though he knew the other man couldn’t see him Nicky nodded and followed. They only make it a few blocks before the man turned around and grabbed the front of Nicky’s coat, pressing in for another kiss. He takes no prisoners with his kiss, shoving Nicky against the wall and delving in fast, deep, tongues twining. Initially startled, Nicky passively accepted the nipping teeth and soft tongue then he responded with just as much enthusiasm. Nicky met the man’s tongue and matched his energy at every turn. He dropped his hands to the man’s slender waist, squeezing and flexing his hands eagerly and ground their hips together, the man groaned into his mouth again.

“So what’s your name?” he asked.

“Nicky.”

His eyes crinkle as he smiled. “Nicky,” he repeats. “I just wanted to be sure I know whose name I should be screaming later.”

Nicky let out a soft gasp as the man bucked his hips against him to emphasize his point. The man then grabbed one of his hands and dragged him around one more corner and up two flights of stairs. They make it into a sparse apartment, the door slamming shut behind them before Nicky’s being pushed against the wall again and kissed.

The man palmed Nicky’s erection through his pants as they kiss, nip and lick each other. Nicky’s semi-hard already, has been since the kiss in the club. The man broke away with a smile, then started sinking down, his hands smoothly undoing Nicky’s zipper.

He pulled Nicky’s cock out and stroked him slowly with one hand. Nicky looked down at the dark head of curls just in time to see a pink tongue swipe over the man’s lips before he’s taking the head of Nicky’s cock between his lips and sliding down. Slowly, he pushed all the way down, bobbing only a few times before his lips are wrapped around the base.

“Oh fuck,” Nicky’s head hit the wall with a gentle thump. His hands move to the man’s shoulders, not trusting himself enough to wrap those dark curls through his fingers. He feels the man swallow around him before he moved back and started thrusting Nicky’s cock down his throat. He’s good.

Nicky moaned as he enjoys the few minutes of bliss, but then the man is popping off with a bit of a breathless laugh. “Let’s move where I can see more of you.”

They moved into the bedroom, dominated by a single piece of furniture, the bed. The man pushed Nicky onto the bed, straddled him, and pulled off his own shirt at the same time. He cupped Nicky’s face in both his hands and picked up where he left off devouring his mouth, working those talented lips and tongue over Nicky’s. Nicky palmed the man’s ass through his jeans, massaging his hands over the tops of the man’s thighs up to his ass. He felt a smile press against his mouth.

“Yeah,” he rolled off Nicky and began unbuttoning his own jeans. “Get naked.”

Nicky scrambled off the bed to comply. He stripped as he watches the man pull a tube of lube from under the pillow and started to slick himself up.

Nicky is struggling with the laces on his boots as the man slides a finger inside himself, head tilting back with an eager sigh as he moves. The man stroked his own hard cock with his other hand as he added a second finger and Nicky finally kicked free of his boots and jeans, he released his erection to beckon Nicky back to the bed.

The man grabbed Nicky’s shoulder when he got close enough, running his hand up to the back of his neck so he can pull Nicky down for a hard kiss. He pulled his other hand free and wrapped the lube wet fingers around Nicky’s erection. Nicky followed as he’s gently pulled forward and guided into the man’s body, one long leg hooking around Nicky’s thigh and tugging him closer. The two men break the kiss to look down and watch as Nicky pushed in nice and easy and the man groaned in response.

Fuck, he’s tight.

Nicky pushed until he bottoms out and tilted his head forward to rest on the man’s shoulder as he struggled to not just come from the tight wet heat. He can’t help the little rut forward that makes the man caged in his arms shudder.

“Come on, Nicky. Fuck me,” he murmurs into Nicky’s ear. “I want to be able to feel you tomorrow.”

The words send a matching shudder through Nicky as he braced his hands on the bed to either side of the man and began thrusting. The man underneath him moaned and stroked his cock at the same pace, precum flicking onto his stomach from his own motions and Nicky’s thrusts. His free hand is clutched to Nicky’s shoulder, flexing and squeezing, as though hanging onto a life line.

“You’re so deep,” he groans and spread his legs open further, slender hips pushing back against Nicky’s thrusts. “So good, Nicky. Yes!”

“I’ve missed this,” Nicky murmurs and the man’s eyes flash with amusement. Nicky doesn’t notice the look but sets to fucking the man until he’s only able to moan out Nicky’s name, occasionally punctuated with a few ’yes’s.

Nicky felt teeth nip at his lips in the mockery of a kiss when the man came, dark head of hair thrown back and enthusiastically moaning Nicky’s name as he striped his chest and stomach white. Nicky arched forward, startling a gasp out of the man, as he kissed and chased the moan. He comes soon after, groaning into the man’s mouth.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, both panting and stealing each other’s breathes. Nicky finally sat up, pulling out and rolling to the side.

It’s silent for a while before Nicky asks, “Really? That’s the best pickup line you learned this time? ‘So I know whose name I’ll be screaming tonight?’”

Joe cracked open one eye, “You are complaining about the pickup line?”

“It’s terrible.”

Joe laughed, “I followed through, didn’t I?” he moaned Nicky’s name softly again.

Nicky felt his exhausted cock give an interested twitch at the sound. Joe noticed, chuckling and curling on his side, draping his arm over Nicky’s chest.

“I can’t believe you spotted me first. Again,” Joe murmured.

“I think you were distracted,” Nicky smirked. “I was almost tempted to thank him.”

“Oh, my poor bum,” Joe wiggled in mock discomfort.

Nicky snorted, “You know the rules of the game and you said you wanted to be able to feel it tomorrow.” He nuzzled against Joe’s beard until the man turned his head and rewarded him with a long kiss.

“Hm. We may need to check again in the morning,” Joe murmured when they finished.

“So I was thinking of Malta,” Nicky mused. He idly drew circles on Joe’s shoulder with a finger.

“An entire country? Is that fair?” Joe protested.

Nicky snorted. “The entire population of that country is smaller than the city of Berlin! If I can find you here, you can seek me in Malta.”

“Fine, next time I’ll see you first.” Joe promised with a laugh. He reached down and gave Nicky’s ass a quick squeeze, “I’ve missed being inside you.”

“Rules are rules,” Nicky admonished.

**Author's Note:**

> Joe and Nicky’s Hide and Seek  
> 1\. The hider picks a city.  
> 2\. The hider gets a two day start.  
> 3\. Whoever spots the other first gets to top.  
> 4\. The seeker must use a cheesy pickup line.  
> 5\. The seeker has a week or else they forfeit their turn to be the hider next time.


End file.
